1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a box for shipping and displaying retail merchandise and, more particularly, to a header panel integrally hinged to the box and bearing information relating to the merchandise on display in the box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sale of retail merchandise, for example, footwear, it is conventional to ship a pair of shoes in a box constructed as a bottom container having four vertical sides perpendicular to a base, and a top lid or cover removably mounted on the container. Information relating to the shoes, for example, style number, size, color, etc., is printed on the outside of one or more of the sides of the container. In order to display the shoes, the lid is often removed and placed underneath the base of the container to expose the shoes therein. This placement of the lid often obscures the printed information on the sides of the container and requires a shopper to remove and replace the lid to render the information more readily visible.
In some retail stores, lid-removed shoe boxes are placed on display shelves to enable the shopper to have readier visibility and access to the shoes therein. Such displays are most effective when the shelves are high off the floor. When such displays are lower, the upper shelves block the view and accessibility of the shoe boxes on the lower shelves. The shopper must bend down for a better look, in which event the shopper often decides to look elsewhere.